


00HH

by platano_yep



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Амнезия, Бондиана!АУ, мат, роад стори
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Написано для KIngsman kink bingo на кинк "амнезия".коллаж





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для KIngsman kink bingo на кинк "амнезия".  
> [коллаж](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/0/1/5/2015812/84987248.jpg)

Гарри выцеживает последние капли чая из походного термоса, вываливает негодную заварку в траву и поласкает тару кипятком из котелка. В прогретый термос высыпает горсть свежего чая, заливает кипятком и закупоривает на будущее. Свой лагерь он может собирать неспешно: пары часов перед сумерками хватит, чтобы сделать новые снимки, а расстояние, которое ему необходимо покрыть сегодня, остается ничтожным.

Он занимается поиском ячейки восточноевропейских экстремистов, которые курсировали с севера на юг за очередной партией оружия, держась, как он понял, пустынных дорог и заброшенных деревень. После хаоса дня В их (и деревень, и экстремистов) появилось много, а в работе Гарри стали происходить подобные «каникулы».

«Никон» с объективом, в который можно было наблюдать звезды, и шорты делали из него для не предвзятого взгляда заблудшего туриста, кому-то более настойчивому можно было предъявить удостоверение международного фотокорреспондента и задание от несуществующей редакции с подписью и печатью. Гарри фотографировал виды: вросшие в землю дома, сараи и колодцы, брошенные игрушки и раскисшую от дождей мебель, а также следы внедорожников на песке, остывшие кострища, окурки. Гарри предполагал наличие пяти автомобилей и двадцати трех боевиков, которые занимались перевозкой и продажей вооружения. По ночам он доставал из багажника автомобиля дрона, и камера ночного видения обшаривала для него юго-западное направление, в котором двигалась группа.

Следующий пункт назначения — часть бедного сербского пригорода, бывшая заводская территория, где Гарри охотится за индустриальным фото. Здесь не безлюдно: на пустыре гоняют в футбол, молодежь постарше под громкое рокотание сабвуфера пьет пиво и жжет покрышки на фоне красного, опускающегося в серые тучи солнца. Из любви к искусству Гарри и их ловит в прицел камеры.

В наркопритон внутри одного из подвальных помещений Гарри долго не решается войти. Все, кто тут был, давно должны были умереть, судя по количеству разбросанных шприцов, а Гарри не экипирован для работы в подобной антисанитарии. 

Грязные тряпки лежат на полу кучами, и, кажется, в них возятся крысы; воняет мочой и рвотой. Гарри брезгливо обводит взглядом помещение и тогда видит тело.

Молодой человек лежит у стены, и, не веря себе, Гарри подходит проверить пульс, потом трясет полумертвого за плечо, бьет по щекам. Когда тот начинает приходить в чувство, Гарри поит его из термоса эрл грэем и собирается уходить.

— Шухер, пацаны! — доносится с улицы вместе с приближающимся ревом моторов. — Облава!

Будто испуганные этим вскриком в его руку вцепляются чужие пальцы. Из-под приоткрытых век мальчишки блестит неестественная, ледяная голубизна.  


— Бля, мужик… Полиция, — еле ворочая языком говорит незнакомец почему-то по-венгерски. — Бля, помоги.

Гарри спешно и не совсем деликатно грузит его на переднее сидение рядом с собой, пристегивает безвольное тело ремнем и вдавливает педаль в пол. У него самого нет желания объясняться с представителями закона, с нынешними мерами предосторожности это может занять неоправданно много времени.

На всякий случай попетляв до окраины поприличней, он вытаскивает спящего пассажира, усаживает его на бордюрный камень, присловнив спиной к фонарному столбу. Улица пуста, но рано или поздно по ней кто-нибудь пройдет и позвонит в скорую. Отъезжая, Гарри видит в боковое зеркало, как парень падает ничком на асфальт.

Он уже подбирал попутчиков, они весьма недурно отводили ненужные взгляды, а такой персонаж будет их даже отталкивать, давая Гарри возможность спокойно делать работу. Так что Гарри решается помочь в третий раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Он ночует под открытым небом, в спальнике, его новый спутник — в машине, на заднем сидении, разложенном в недурную кровать. Рано утром Гарри снова садится за руль, и только к полудню попутчик перебирается вперед, уже меньше походя на умирающего.

Они завтракают (то есть, Гарри обедает) в придорожном кафе. Зовут попутчика Эггзи, «Но это такая кликуха, ты понял? Как в кино».

И он не затыкается.

— Чува-ак, ну ты мужик, да? Типа спас меня, да? А эти говнюки меня кинули, решили, что я покойник. — Он закатывает глаза и вываливает язык. — Все, в один конец. Суки ебаные. Но, ты ток не говори никому, я даже сам хотел. Ну ты понял. Но это типа круто, что ты меня нашел, я бы передумал на самом деле! Просто я давно уже болтаюсь, ты же понимаешь, от Венгрии до сюда... — он продолжительно свистит, обозначая длину проделанного пути. — Достало все. Ничо тачка. В смысле, конечно, как у моей бабули, картошку возить, но неприметная, сечешь? А куда мы едем? Ты не пойми неправильно, мне похуй, куда, но так, чисто из любопытства... О, бля, глянь — страусы!

Они проезжают мимо фермерского хозяйства, и парень прилепляется лицом к стеклу, долго смотрит назад, привстав с места.

— Я-то сам из города. Такой, знаешь, городской житель, ага. В какой город ни ткни, так я его житель, понял? И у меня везде друзей полно. Я вообще дружелюбный. Вот у нас случай был, жопа, всех бы замели. То есть, по правде это я тачку угнал, но со мной пацаны еще были. И, прикинь, лис на дороге! Я понятное дело на тормоза — а там легавые. И чо ты думаешь я сделал? Я сказал парням: валите. Так прямо и сказал: «Съебывайте нахуй». Чтобы только меня взяли, понял? И никого не сдал. Вот такой я классный парень. Меня потом тоже вытащили, но это уже другая история. А ты откуда? Отдыхаешь здесь? Типа всю жизнь впахивал на дядю, и теперь катаешься и наслаждаешься здешними красотами?

— Я работаю, я журналист. Вообще я из Лондона, — ухитряется вставить Гарри в поток вопросов.

— Ничо се. Ландан из зэ кэпитал ов Грэйтбритан? Ничо у вас страна. Доктор Кто, да? Это тема: нырнул в полицейскую будку — и фьють — ты в космосе. Я бы тоже хотел. Не то чтобы я вот так бы взял и зашел в полицейскую будку, но сериал прикольный, вы там ваще ребята.

— Неужели видел по телевизору?

— Обижаешь, чувак, в сети нашел. Это же крутейший! Сериал! Эва! — кричит Эггзи и смеется.

— Прошу тебя, зови меня Гарри.

— Как скажешь, Гарри. Так куда мы едем?

— Прямо. Раз уж ты пришел в себя, высажу тебя в ближайшем городе.

К несчастью, маршрут Гарри требует избегать крупных населенных пунктов.

На заправке Эггзи клянчит у него мелочь, чтобы позвонить из допотопного автомата. Телефон в зоне слышимости, и Гарри невольно прислушивается к разговору, в котором Эггзи с деланным весельем врет про работу, деловые поездки заграницу и нового начальника, которого, по странному стечению обстоятельств, тоже зовут Гарри, «И он нереальный чувак, Ма!»

Гарри не знает, радует его или огорчает, что после этого Эггзи замолкает на весь вечер.

Они ночуют не вдалеке от большой свалки. Воздух здесь пахнет разогретым железом и сладкой травой, в костре они сжигают несколько сломанных стульев, которые предварительно с увлечением разламывает в щепки Эггзи.

А когда окончательно темнеет, он достает из-за пазухи знакомый футляр с иглой и прочими принадлежностями — с содержимым его карманов Гарри ознакомился еще в предыдущую ночь, но ничего, что представляло бы угрозу для него самого, Гарри не обнаружил. Сидя у костра на перевернутом вверх дном ящике, Гарри косится на его манипуляции. Эггзи ловит этот взгляд и развязно подмигивает, затягивая жгут на предплечье. Уставившись в огонь, Гарри слышит пару задушенных стонов, а потом Эггзи подползает на коленях к его ногам. Отблески пламени делают тени под его глазами темнее, глубже, а голубые при дневном свете глаза кажутся зелеными и словно мерцают в темноте. Эггзи тянется к его ширинке с очевидными намерениями.

Гарри не останавливает его, и это многое о нем говорит, наверное. Спустя какое-то время он даже опирается на руки и пошире расставляет ноги. Он всегда любил голубоглазых и считал, что принять благодарность вежливее, чем отказаться от нее. Когда Эггзи (вернее, Гарри) заканчивает, он тут же ложится на спину, его взгляд уставлен в звездное небо над ними. То, как оно отражается в его глазах, выглядит безумно.

Приходится перешагнуть через заснувшего компаньона, чтобы подойти к багажнику и запустить дрон.


	3. Chapter 3

В супермаркете, где они берут булочки и колу на завтрак, Гарри покупает для Эггзи щетку и зубную пасту — чистка зубов «пальцем» в машине Гарри не убедила, как подобающая. Эггзи фыркает, нагнувшись к колонке, встряхивает головой, как собака, пока Гарри качает для него воду. Позднее, увидев указатель, Гарри настаивает на серьезном купании в лесном ручье: в конце концов, Эггзи не мылся по-человечески со дня их встречи. Снабженный мылом и мочалкой мальчишка устраивает в воде балаган, и Гарри думает, что чем больше вопросов вызывает их компания, тем лучше. От путешествующих извращенцев быстрее отвяжутся, поэтому он не стесняясь прицеливается в объектив фотоаппарата и делает, пожалуй, на тысячу снимков обнаженного Эггзи больше, чем нужно.

По дороге Эггзи играется с настройками радио, а Гарри слегка нервничает: случайно нажав определенную комбинацию кнопок, он мог подать сигнал бедствия или вызвать отряд огневой поддержки. Осуждающий голос Кью в голове просит ничего не ломать. Совсем уж.

Ехать под непрекращающийся треп не скучно, даже увлекательно. Из коротких смешных историй, как из паззлов, складывалась невеселая жизнь Эггзи: папа умер, мама вышла за другого, родила дочку, сын от первого мужа мозолил глаза отчиму, и прилетало всем, пока Эггзи не решил очистить жилое помещение. Торговля наркотиками и мелкое воровство помогали выжить самому, пока Эггзи не подсел. С тех пор его воспоминания о местах и событиях обрывочны и смутны.

— Как амнезия, догоняешь? Где я был, что делал, — не то чтобы я мог делать что-то,что хотелось бы запомнить. Но дело не в том, что я не хочу это помнить. Я хотел бы сам выбрать об этом не вспоминать. Хотел бы иметь контроль. Сечешь, о чем я?

Еще слегка дымящееся кострище подсказывает, что они подобрались к цели слишком близко. Если их заметят, вряд ли заподозрят в слежке, но Гарри хочет оставить для себя возможность безбоязно показаться им на глаза.

— Ого, тут кто-то был! — слышит он возглас за спиной. — О, прости, ты отлить хотел?

Удаляясь обратно к машине, Эггзи не забывает добавить:

— Надеюсь, фотик тебе не для того, чтобы снимать свой член!

Вечер повторяет предыдущий, разве что в этот раз Гарри не брезгует запустить руку в волосы Эггзи и крепко сжать. Ему хорошо, как давно ни с кем не было.

Полночи он ведет переписку с контактом М по закрытому каналу с ноутбука. Они оба понимают, что нужно взять боевиков сейчас, порожними (у МИ-6 и так достаточно доказательств их преступной деятельности), вдали от больших скоплений людей, но М хотела, чтобы они пересекли границу Сербии, которой в последнее время не терпелось дешевой славы, и провели операцию с более спокойными болгарами.

Еще Гарри перекидывает с карты памяти фотографии с Эггзи, невольно разглядывает его непозволительно близко: крохотные родинки по всему телу, синяки от инъекций, шрамы, витиеватую татуировка на плече, пронзительно голубые глаза, смотрящие прямо в камеру. Такие, как любит Гарри, но с небольшим изъяном у левого, маленьким пятнышком, будто кто-то проколол черноту зрачка и темная капля просочилась на радужку.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри просыпает. Всю ночь его мучают кошмары: убийства дня В он видит от первого лица, но уже без той внушенной ярости, и каждая секунда, когда его не убивают, кажется чудом, и каждая жизнь, забранная им во имя этого чуда, словно заново ложится на него проклятьем. Гарри не знает, есть ли что-то настолько ценное в его прошлом, что стоило бы оставить вместе с этими воспоминаниями, и снова соглашается отдать все хорошее, лишь бы с этим ушло плохое, но его просьбе некому внять.

Открыв глаза, он натыкается на пристальный взгляд своего попутчика, и то ли Гарри еще не отошел ото сна, то ли правда в его взгляде есть что-то расчетливое, взвешивающее.

— Гарри, ты часом не сатанист?

— Что?

— Ты бормотал «Слава сатане» только что. Не то чтобы я тебя осуждал...

— Это просто дурацкий сон.

Мигрень от недосыпа буквально взрывает ему голову, и он срывается на Эггзи из-за его болтовни.

— Прости, мужик, — мальчишка косится на него, елозит на сидении. — Ты, может, хочешь? — он выразительно поигрывает бровями и касается нагрудного кармана куртки, где лежат его запасы. — Я могу поделиться.

— Уволь. И замолчи.

Язык у Эггзи подвешен во всех смыслах: он вопросительно тычет им в щеку, характерно двигая кулаком у рта, явно предлагая расслабляющую услугу. Гарри хочется сунуть его носом в приборную панель, но настроение нежданно поднимается: ведь Эггзи — вот же послушный засранец — не проронил ни слова. Так что Гарри щедро отсыпает ему мелочи на очередной заправке, хотя Эггзи его об этом не просит.

Эггзи воодушевленно машет руками, пересказывая очередную ложь, потом затихает, словно впитывает, что ему говорят. Гарри бесшумно подходит со спины, вырывает трубку из его руки, слушает.

— ...А в пятницу у нее получилось целое предложение! «Перестань отбирать у Лидии куклу, козел вонючий!» Кого-то напоминает, да, Эггзи? Эггзи?

Чистый венгерский выговор вполне соответствует легенде.

— Не говори ей, — без голоса просит побледневший Эггзи одними губами, и Гарри пристыженно возвращает ему трубку.  


— У твоей мамы очень молодой голос.

— Она... она и сама очень даже, — неловко бормочет он в ответ.

На эту уже четвертую ночь все иначе. Эггзи снова устраивается у него между ног, кладет руки на бедра, и член Гарри начинает твердеть от предвкушения. Но вдруг мальчишка утыкается лицом ему в живот и почему-то дрожит.

— Бля, Гарри, какая хуйня, — бормочет он, — Гарри. Гарри.

Гарри гладит выгоревшие в рыжину волосы, трясущиеся плечи. Рубашка намокает от чужих слез. Кажется, впервые Гарри видит кого-то еще более потерянного в этом новом мире, чем он сам.

— С тобой все будет в порядке, Эггзи. Все будет хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

Несмотря на трогательность момента, после у Гарри уходит некоторое время, чтобы унять возбуждение и спокойно заснуть. Но идея тревожит его и на следующее утро, не дает покоя: вот бы заселиться в отель, больше не бриться, согнувшись в три погибели над раковиной общественного туалета, не тесниться в плесневеющей от вечной сырости душевой рядом с заправкой, а принять нормальную ванну, переодеться в чистое, выпить за ужином вина, а не колы. Заняться сексом на широкой мягкой кровати, застеленной свежим бельем.

Эггзи словно читает его мысли. Весь день он шагает рядом, касаясь локтями, шутливо пихается, разворачивается спиной и идет лицом к лицу с Гарри, неумолимо спотыкается, и Гарри его подхватывает. Прикосновения и улыбки льются как из рога изобилия, и Гарри это не надоедает, не тревожит.

Заканчивается это предсказуемо: мальчишка ловит его рядом с машиной, чтобы поцеловать. И целуется всерьез, обхватив лицо руками, почти не давая проявить инициативу, как будто хочет что-то сказать и боится, что Гарри перебьет.

Дальше откладывать нельзя, и Гарри давит на газ, не успевает Эггзи расстегнуть молнию на джинсах в придорожных кустах. На этот раз он ничего не видит в зеркалах, и ничто не может поколебать его решения.

Местные военные организуют оцепление, а он с группой захвата должен будет обезопасить террористов. На закате он встречается командующим, обговаривает план. К лагерю врага они подкрадываются с наступлением темноты. В бинокль Гарри рассматривает возможные укрытия, солдатик под боком вполголоса пересчитывает противников.

— Двадцать четыре, сэр.

— Не может быть.

Гарри переводит взгляд на людей у костра. Они смеются чьей-то шутке, посматривают в сторону скрытого за широкой спиной остряка. Но очередной приступ хохота буквально валит всех на землю, и Гарри видит его — Эггзи, с улыбкой до ушей и подрагивающими от смеха плечами. Отсмеявшись, он возвращается к тому, что делал — пересчитывает банкноты. Видимо, ему хорошо заплатили за товар: он довольно жмет руку главарю, перегнувшись через импровизированный стол.

— Я приведу его, посмотрим, что он скажет. Всем оставаться на местах.

По темной пустоши Эггзи шагает уверенно, но в тени, где затаился Гарри, притормаживает и прислушивается. А потом зовет по имени:

— Гарри?

Наставлять на него дуло пистолета почему-то чертовски больно.

— Кто ты такой? Что здесь делаешь?

— Гарри, ты должен меня выслушать, — это он говорит по-английски, сукин сын.

— Обязательно. Когда буду тебя допрашивать. Руки за голову.

Эггзи слушается, но медленно, его ладони застывают в воздухе, он смотрит исподлобья, насупившись, но без злости. У Гарри болит в висках от этого взгляда, и он не может понять, почему. Это не из-за предательства — сам позволил себе довериться, старый дурак — это что-то, чего он не может вспомнить.

— За голову, я сказал. Кто ты, черт тебя дери?

— Агент секретной разведывательной службы. Через полчаса большая часть террористов будет обезврежена, вы сможете их взять. Не убивайте никого, — он чем-то возится у себя за головой, пока говорит, и Гарри обрывает его: — Покажи руки!

В них ожидаемо пусто.

— Подтяни рукава. Живо!

Эггзи послушно стягивает толстовку с правого запястья, тянется к левому. Взошедший лунный серп блестит на циферблате часов, но Гарри успевает только заметить неверных жест, прежде чем ощутить укол под подбородком. Он плавно оседает на землю, Эггзи бухается на живот рядом с ним. Зря, по нему не будут стрелять в такой близости от боевиков, постараются взять тихо. В конце концов, они в окружении.

— Слушай внимательно: ты парализован. Это минут на пять, не больше. Наркотик, что я принес, усыпит их. Возьмите их, пытайте, но ни в коем случае не убивайте, понятно? А потом отпустите. Это наша операция. Они нужны нам живыми.

У него от силы секунд десять, чтобы убраться отсюда до прибытия группы.

— И вспомни меня, Гарри, ты слышишь? — Эггзи дотрагивается до своего левого глаза, снимая линзу: при свете месяца трудно разобрать цвет, но Гарри точно больше не видит темного пятна микрокамеры на радужке. — Вспомни.

Гарри не чувствует поцелуя.

Он должен спросить у Кью, почему их часы не умеют ничего, кроме как показывать время и взрываться.

Он должен спросить у Мерлина, когда он успел растрепать, что любит голубоглазых.

И Эггзи.


	6. Эпилог

Генри де Вир, агент ноль-ноль-семь британской секретной службы, всю жизнь проработал на благо королевства и человечества. Он получил несколько правительственных наград, не раз удостаивался рукопожатия ее величества, потрясающе квалифицирован как разведчик, стреляет без промаха из ста семидесяти видов огнестрельного оружия, завершил безупречно порядка двадцать девять операций на Ближнем Востоке и имеет самое потрясающее число успешных миссий по соблазнению из всех агентов с двумя нулями.

Кажется неправдоподобным, что он же — единственный с огнестрельной раной у виска, но, видимо, здесь его непогрешимость проявила себя в том, что он ухитрился выжить, мало того — остаться в строю. Потеря памяти никак не сказалась на его навыках.

К его единственному провальному заданию на службе относятся с грубоватой тактичностью. Сам он оставил попытки разобраться в этом деле после просмотра видеозаписи с камер наблюдения в злосчастной церкви в Кентукки. До остальных материалов об операции его дрожащие руки так и не дошли — не хватало доступа.

Это не стало бы проблемой, будь у него желание, но другие агенты завершили то, чего он не смог, остановили экологического террориста, и это все, что он хотел знать об этой истории.

***

Общение с М всегда отдавало пикантной опасностью, за что Гарри ее обожал. Теперь же он чует в ее поведении вину, а сам слишком зол, и в этом нет ничего приятного.

— Все файлы по операции в Кентукки пусты. Их стерли?

— Нет, ноль-ноль-семь. Я сожалею, что тебе об этом не сказали, но кроме той видеозаписи других документов никогда не было, — в ее вежливости больше нет насмешки. Это и не желание выслужиться, но что-то максимально близкое, на что способна М.

— Я мог бы это обнаружить.

— И я немного хотела этого. Ведь тогда бы ты начал расследование против организации, которая действует на гораздо более высоком уровне, чем мы, и это было бы не вполне моей ответственностью, потому что изначально ты — их агент.

— Вы украли меня. Похитили из Кентукки. Это называется похищением, М, если вы не знали.

— Судьба оброненной монеты — быть поднятой кем-то другим. Ты должен быть готов к этому, становясь шпионом. И разве мы не подружились, Гарри?

Гарри хочет сказать, что в прошлой жизни у него наверняка тоже были друзья, но он не помнит этого. Эггзи целовал его у автомобиля так нежно, но почему никто не искал его все это время? Его прошлое оказалось вымышленным, а другого на замену у него нет, потому что расплывчатые воспоминания приходят так болезненно, что ему трудно желать их.

— Я в замешательстве, — признается Гарри. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Куда мне идти, М?

Она смотрит на него теперь уже без вины, с сожалением, но Гарри достаточно умен, чтобы не обманываться: это сожаление хищника, вынужденного выпустить добычу.

— Не могу сказать точно, но я начала бы с ателье на Сэвил Роу.

У двери из ее кабинета Гарри останавливается.

— Как так вышло, что мы так мало о них знаем?

— О вас, Гарри. Потому что вас мало. Вас считанные единицы. Иногда кажется, что вы — один человек, который иногда появляется то там, то тут. Стоит отрубить одну голову — скажем, тебя — тут же появляется другая. Где-то люди теряют память. Где-то исчезают целые преступные группировки. Валентайн тоже был остановлен не нами. Мы подбираем кости из-под вашего стола, Гарри. Иногда это бесит.

Он кивает. Он знает это чувство.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
